saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyro's 2018 Christmas Special
Happy holidays, people. Enjoy a little sneak peak at the Nebula Oscillation team during the Christmas season! Don’t ask about EBO, I need to find my motivation for it. Must’ve misplaced it… ---- Reality: December, 20XX The Espresso Valet cosplay cafe. At this time of year, people had made reservations at the cafe just to see their favorite employees. Girls were seated and served by the three “Legendary Butlers” of Espresso Valet. Katsuo Myoukouin, the suave bartender with a silver tongue. Takumi Handa, the mysterious yet kind butler. And Kazuya Kusaka, the gentle but slightly deranged butler. Men of all walks of life stopped by to see the beautiful maids working at the cafe. The owner herself, Rikka Sashinami, attending to her lovely customers with a sway of her luscious hips and revealing outfit while her half-American friend Katie Kurasaki took her orders in a much more reserved manner despite sharing a similar voluptuous figure. Mari Isurugi walked around swatting away any hands attempting to grope her as her red-haired twin Airi cooked in the kitchen, fulfilling the customer’s orders pan by pan. Some customers requested the service of Rio Kurata, the straight-faced science maid who would occasionally push up her glasses and make half the male population in the cafe swoon. Not to be outdone, the childish and naive Nao Karino dances through the crowd with an innocent smile, bowing gracefully to incoming and outgoing customers in between serving plates of piping-hot food. At the bar, Katsuo prepared some cocktails for the ladies seated in front of him, pouring various amounts of liquor and syrups into his mixing glass with impressive flair and concentration. Just when someone might say that there’s too much of an ingredient, Katsuo would tilt his hand cut the flow off with perfect precision, letting only two or three more drops enter his glass before placing the liquors aside and adding the ice in, stirring the drink and hypnotizing all the ladies seated on the other side of the bar. As Katsuo served the alcoholic beverage, Takumi or Kazuya would arrive with several plates of food, placing them down in front of the respective customer before bowing and inviting them to enjoy the meal. While the boys worked at the bar, the girls were out and about, serving all the lonely men who weren’t lucky enough to find that special someone for this time of the year. Rikka’s constant flirting and teasing coupled with Airi’s freshly-made, piping hot meals satisfied many of the male customers. Though, some of them couldn’t help themselves as they attempted to grab a handful of one of the waitresses, only for Mari to appear and lightly bat their hands away with a single warning containing hidden disdain for their perversion. That seemed to dissuade them for a while, though with all of the lovely ladies working their way through the crowds of lonely boys, who could blame them? The cafe continued on like this for several more hours, the girls alternating in shifts to handle the crowds of guys coming and going. Rio’s glasses always needed adjusting every couple of seconds, causing half the men to swoon every time she’d push them into place. Airi worked non-stop in the kitchen with several other chefs, plating one dish while another gently simmered. Mari’s necessary security measures against the more daring of the men proved to be a morale booster among the maid waitresses as they made their rounds through the crowd. Nao’s innocent appeal would leave her with several strips of paper or business cards containing the names, addresses, and phone numbers of the bold men who hoped to win her love, though she’d end up leaving them in a box in her locker by the end of the day. Katie’s exotic appeal to the customer base put her in a similar position to her child-like coworker, though the number of people leaving her their contact information were almost double. By closing time, the cafe was now empty, and they had all agreed to head over to Rikka’s home for an after-work holiday party, seeing that they’d be working on Christmas day this year. As the boys cleaned up the bar and carefully placed all of the liquor away, the girls cleaned up the kitchen and dining areas, replacing the soiled tablecloths with clean ones. Rio and Nao helped the twins with cleaning the stoves, ovens, and taking out the food waste while Rikka and Katie took care of the front of house, sorting menus and taking note of the day’s income. It was nearly midnight by the time the crew finally closed up shop. Takumi was exhausted from work and wanted to head straight home to sleep while Kazuya walked off on his lonesome, supposedly to meet with a girl from his youth who he recently got in touch with after a long time. Everyone else took a quiet train ride to Rikka’s home, Rio and Nao sitting by Katsuo due to their familiarity with one another. It took them around 20 minutes to get to Rikka’s residence, a spacious house with multiple bedrooms and grand architecture. The girls ooed and awed at the size while Katsuo hung up their coats on the rack by the door. “Alright, everyone!” Rikka clapped her hands as the lights turned on. “Drinks are on Katsuo-kun!” “Listen, just because I’m the bartender doesn’t mean I have to be on duty 24/7, Rikka-san…” Katsuo deadpanned at being forced to work after hours, but stationed himself in the kitchen anyway because they’d all whine for him to do it regardless. “You know what I want, Katsuo. Right?” Katie seated herself at the bar first, resting her head on her arms as Katsuo filled a glass with two ice cubes and some bourbon. “How could I forget a bourbon on the rocks? It’s one of my favorite low-effort drinks.” Katsuo handed her the glass before repeating the process for himself. The two chuckled before gently clinking their glasses together and taking a sip. “As expected of a foreign lady… fine taste indeed.” “Nothing alcoholic please,” Rio sat down next to Katie and opened her bag. Everyone had brought a spare change of clothes since Rikka had planned a sleepover with everyone. “You got it.” He poured her and Nao a glass of cold soda, sliding the soft drinks over to the non-drinkers. “I need something strong…” Mari sat down on Katie’s other side, almost collapsing onto the bar’s surface with a heavy groan. “What is it with the holidays that makes men think it’s okay to grope us?! Honestly, it’s such a pain!” “There, there, Nee-san.” Airi pat her older twin on the back and sat down. “A glass of water for me, please.” Katsuo served the red-headed twin her water while he opened a can of beer and placed it next to Mari. Without looking, she grabbed the can and chugged the entire thing one gulp, letting out a satisfied sigh and a faint red spreading across her cheeks already. “Woo! That’s the stuff! Keep ‘em comin’!” Mari gestured for more as Katsuo cracked open another beer and handed it to her while taking small sips of his bourbon. She chugged it all again and crushed the can against the bar’s surface, face redder. “More, more!” “Should I be grateful you two can’t handle alcohol that well…?” Katsuo looked over at Airi in concern as Mari chugged another beer. “It’s all up to your perspective, isn’t it? I suppose having to just open a can of beer for her must be nice, since you’ve spent all day shaking and stirring up wonderful concoctions.” Airi offered him a gentle smile and drank her water as Rikka slid up to the bar wearing grey sweatpants and a loose-fitting purple top. “Hit me with a Lemon Sour!” Rikka pointed at Katsuo, who was pouring Katie and himself another serving of bourbon. “Yes, ma’am,” Katsuo opened a bottle of club soda while putting ice into a large mug. He then poured it in with an equal amount of Shochu and lemon juice before stirring lightly with a straw and garnishing with a lemon wedge. “Good boy~” She pat him teasingly before embibing a large gulp of the drink, sighing in satisfaction. “Good work today, everyone! Hope we all had fun!” “Cheers!” Mari held up another can of beer with completely flushed face, to which everyone else joined in and clinked their drinks together to celebrate another day of work. And so, while all the girls drank their hearts out, Katsuo made two batches of eggnog for the group; one with bourbon and one without. Everyone drank to their heart’s content, half of them crawling all over Katsuo, who was doing his best to keep his hands to himself while inebriated. It didn’t help that all the girls were whispering sweet nothings in his ear, and it was getting very difficult to maintain self-control under the influence. Rikka had hung a mistletoe up before the party, and they only just noticed this after an hour and a half of booze. So, when the girls looked to Katsuo for their kiss, they saw only an empty mug of eggnog. He locked himself inside the bathroom because he noticed the mistletoe before anyone else had, and really didn’t want to turn the party into something not safe for work. Katsuo was just rapidly splashing his face with water, taking sips of it in the hopes that it would deal with his inebriation enough to clear his thoughts before he heard the door unlock. Confused and slightly scared, he splashed water on whoever opened the door… and it just so happened to be Rikka drunk out of her mind. “Ah~ Katsuo-kun, what are you doiiiiiiiing?” She gasped as the cold water hit her face and top, then drunkenly made her way towards him. “I just wanted to wash up…” He replied, actually feeling somewhat less drunk because hadn’t had much to drink aside from the two servings of bourbon and a glass of eggnog without the booze. “We’ve all been under the mistletoe, Katsuo-kun~ Won’t you give us that kiss?” She pulled him close, her words softly tickling his ears with each breath. “As much as I’d love to turn this into an all-out fuck fest, I’d much rather do it when you’re all able to think properly.” He hauled her out of the bathroom before collapsing on the couch, tired from partying so hard with everyone. The clock read 1:47 AM when Katsuo glanced over. “I think I’m gonna sleep…” “Mm… You’d think the bartender would be the wildest out of all of us…” Mari stumbled over to him, absolutely shit-faced. “But he’s so reserved…” “I think it’s for the best, Nee-san.” Airi walked over to them, having drank water and non-alcoholic eggnog all night. “Besides, he’s been gentlemanly enough to not take advantage of anyone!” “But what if I want him to take advantage of me?!” Mari blurted out in her drunken stupor. “That’s the alcohol talking, Nee-san. I think now would be a good time to go to sleep. Right, Katsuo-san?” Airi set her mug of nog down and looked to Katsuo, who was slowly drifting off. “Katsuo-san?” “Huh?” He shook himself awake at the mention of his name, looking around half-asleep. “Airi-chan?” “I think we should help Nee-san to bed. She’s had way too much to drink.” Airi politely smiled at him as he stood up and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah. Rikka, what room are the Isurugis staying in?” Katsuo lifted the drunken Mari up in the bridal carry. She was both opposed and unopposed, rapidly alternating between drunken complaints about wanting to be put down and hugging him tightly and wanting to stay in his embrace for a little longer. “I’ll show you in just a sec…” Rikka downed another shot of liquor before stumbling away, leaning on Katsuo’s shoulder for support as they made their way to one of the guests rooms. He set Mari down on the bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek, mainly because she had been complaining about mistletoe traditions, but also as a good night kiss. “Good night, Katsuo-san. Sorry for the trouble.” Airi bowed and smiled at him again. Katsuo leaned in and kissed her cheek as well, causing her face to turn bright red in embarrassment. “Y-you didn’t need to do that for me…” “They say it’s bad luck to refuse a kiss under the mistletoe, you know.” Katsuo pat her head gently. “Good night, you two.” With a heavy blush and another polite bow, Airi closed the door and helped her twin to bed for the night. Again, Katsuo supported Rikka back to the party as Katie came up to take her off his shoulders. Two girls off to sleep, four more still awake. Nao and Rio both tried a taste of the spiked eggnog, but gave their shared cup to Katsuo, finding that the alcohol was too harsh for them. “Since the party seems to be stagnating…” Rikka reached into her pants pockets and pulled out a set of sticks. “Let’s play the King’s Game!” “I refuse.” All four of her other guests spoke simultaneously. Katsuo finished off the mug of spiked nog before rounding up all the other used cups to take to the sink. Katie confiscated the sticks from Rikka. Rio and Nao walked over to the sink to help Katsuo clean up. Rikka sighed and tried to help clean up, only to nearly collapse from intoxication. “Katsuo, come help!” Katie called him over to help support their wasted manager. “I’ll be fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine.” Rikka shrugged it off and tried to stand up again, only for Katsuo to hoist her up in a bridal carry, letting out a gasp of surprise. “K-Katsuo-kun?” “You’ll be finer when you’re in bed. Where’s your room?” Katsuo carried her to the master bedroom, a luxurious space with a massive bed and various expensive furnishings. He laid her on the bed gently, and just as he was about to leave, she pulled him onto the bed with her. “Rikka-san? Do you really want me that badly?” “More than you think…” She pulled him for a kiss, but he tilted his head enough so she kissed his cheek instead of his lips. When she pulled away, she pouted in disappointment. “What’s wrong, Katsuo-kun? Don’t you want me…?” “Try again when you’re thinking straight.” Katsuo pulled away to kiss her forehead. “Good night, Rikka-san.” “How far did she take it?” Katie asked as Katsuo closed the door gently behind him. “Tried to go for a full lip kiss. Dodged it and she got my cheek instead.” Katsuo stretched his arms out as they walked back to the sink. “Gave her a peck on the forehead since everyone was piled on me under the mistletoe at some point. That being said…” “Hm?” Katie tilted her head to the side, just enough for Katsuo’s kiss to get her cheek and spread a lovely shade of red across her face. “O-oh.” “Merry Christmas, Katie.” Katsuo smiled at her before walking over to his two childhood friends, who both punched him in the stomach. “For fuck’s sake…” “Hm… Giving all the other girls to mistletoe kisses before us…” Rio pouted and crossed her arms, looking away from the kneeling Katsuo who was holding his stomach. “And we’ve known you the longest, too… No fair, Katsuo-kun!” Nao mirrored Rio’s actions while Katsuo stood up, clutching his stomach. “I figured ‘save the best for last,’ but since you two clearly don’t want it…” Katsuo started towards his room, seeing that the mugs and cups were already cleaned and dried. “W-wait.” Rio pulled on his shirt, causing him to stop and look back at her from over his shoulder. “...Did you really mean that?” “About saving you two for the end because you’re the best? Maybe, maybe not.” Katsuo shrugged with a sarcastic answer, receiving a punch to his shoulder this time. “Yes, I meant it. Are you going to keep abusing me to get me hard for the night? Because I’m not a masochist, you know…” “You’re insufferable sometimes…” Rio sighed and pushed him to the room they were assigned for the night. “I’m going to get in my pajamas. You get Rio in here, then we’ll do the… the… k- ki…” “The kiss?” Katsuo finished for her. “R-right. The kiss…” Rio crossed her arms and stared blankly at the floor for a moment before shaking her head and getting changed. “I’ll be back then.” Katsuo left the room just as she began to change, bumping into Nao in the hallway. “Ah, sorry… I was just about to get you, Nao-chan.” “Ah, Katsuo-kun. I was wondering where you went off to…” Katsuo got up first, offering his hand out to her. She accepted as he knocked on the door to the room. “W-what is it?” Rio responded, halfway done changing. “Found Nao-chan. I’m gonna open the door and let her in first.” Katsuo opened the door with his back to it, letting Nao slip into the room before he closed it again and went to the bathroom. By the time he returned, he opened the door to see both Rio and Nao wrapped up in only ribbons instead of in their pajamas. “...For fuck’s sake.” “M-merry Christmas, Katsuo-kun.” Nao spoke in a soft, nervous tone, clearly not fully used to it. “M-merry C-Christmas, Myoukouin…” Rio spoke in an equally nervous tone, very much not used to this at all. “Rikka put you up to this, didn’t she…?” He sighed, looking down at the floor due to embarrassment and uncomfortability with the current situation. “W-we thought it’d be a good present after Rikka explained it to us…” Nao began, wiggling against Rio due to how tight the ribbons were. “I-I was against this in the first place, but Nao-chan roped me into doing this…” Rio tried to look away in a vain attempt to disguise the blush on her face. “T-to be fair, you’ve done a decent job at not being a pervert, as of late…” “W-would you two please put some clothes on…?” Katsuo’s gaze remained aimed at the floor, hiding his own blush. “Y-you have to unwrap your present first, Katsuo-kun.” Nao stuck to the plan in her airheaded determination to please her friend, much to Rio’s dismay. “H-hurry up and get it over with… I want to put my clothes back on…” Rio squirmed against the ribbons as Katsuo approached. “Where the hell is the knot…? And who tied you two up like th-” Katsuo’s eyes widened as he turned around and saw Katie smiling at the scene through the doorway. “Why did you agree to this…?” “I figured you three could use the opportunity to rekindle something lost. Just lookin’ out for you three. But, if you want me to join, I wouldn’t be opposed…” Katie looked away with that last tease, hoping he’d be satisfied with just his two childhood friends. What she didn’t expect was Katsuo yanking her into the room with them before closing the door. “Ah! Katsuo-kun?” “Since you three are scheming against me…” Katsuo found the knot holding the ribbons together, pulling it to release his friends before using the ribbons binding all three of them in it instead. “It seems you need proper punishment…” “K-Katsuo-kun? P-please be gentle…” Nao sheepishly squirmed around in her new restraints. “Myoukouin, you rascal…” Rio sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. “Katsuo-kun… how bold of you…” Katie looked up at him with a mixture of fear and… excitement. “Do be gentle with us, dear…” “A holly jolly Christmas this will be indeed…” Katsuo leaned over his two childhood friends and gave each of them a kiss on the lips. And as the night went on, so too did the four of them in their not-safe-for-work adventures… ---- This is probably the last thing I’ll write for 2018. Enjoy it or don’t. I’ll try to finish EBO in 2019 when I find my motivation. Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Story